gleeanewbeginningfffandomcom-20200215-history
Promiscuous Girl
Promiscuous Girl is a song by Nelly Furtado ft. Timbaland. It is sung by Rose and Charlie with New Directions in Do You Understand What I Say?. Lyrics Rose: Do I turn you off? Charlie: Nope Rose: Didn't think so Charlie: How you doin' young lady That feelin' that you givin' really drives me crazy You don't haveta play about the joke I was at a loss of words first time that we spoke Rose: Looking for a girl that'll treat you right You lookin' for her in the day time with the light Charlie: '''You might be the type if I play my cards right I'll find out by the end of the night '''Rose: You expect me to just let you hit it But will you still respect me if you get it Charlie: All I can do is try, gimme one chance What's the problem i don't see no ring on your hand I be the first to admit it, I'm curious about you, you seem so innocent Rose: You wanna get in my world, get lost in it Boy I'm tired of running, lets walk for a minute Charlie with New Directions Boys: Promiscuous girl Wherever you are I'm all alone And it's you that I want Rose with New Directions Girls: Promiscuous boy You already know That I'm all yours What you waiting for? Charlie with New Directions Boys: Promiscuous girl You're teasing me You know what I want And I got what you need Rose with New Directions Girls: '''Promiscuous boy Let's get to the point Cause we're on a roll Are you ready? '''Rose: Roses are red Some diamonds are blue Chivalry is dead But you're still kinda cute Charlie: '''Hey! I can't keep my mind off you Where you at, do you mind if I come through '''Rose: I'm out of this world come with me to my planet Get you on my level do you think that you can handle it? Charlie: They call me Thomas Last name crown Recognize game I'm a lay mine's down Rose: I'm a big girl I can handle myself But if i get lonely i'ma need your help Pay attention to me i don't talk for my health Charlie: I want you on my team Rose: So does everybody else. Charlie: Baby we can keep it on the low Let your guard down ain't nobody gotta know If you with it girl I know a place we can go Rose: What kind of girl do you take me for? Charlie with New Directions Boys: Promiscuous girl Wherever you are I'm all alone And it's you that I want Rose with New Directions Girls: Promiscuous boy You already know That I'm all yours What you waiting for? Charlie with New Directions Boys: Promiscuous girl You're teasing me You know what I want And I got what you need Rose with New Directions Girls: Promiscuous boy Let's get to the point Cause we're on a roll Are you ready? Charlie: '''Don't be mad, don't get mean '''Rose: Don't get mad, don't be mean Charlie: Hey! Don't be mad, don't get mean Jade: Don't get mad, don't be mean Charlie: Wait! I don't mean no harm I can see you with my T-shirt on Rose: I can see you with nothing on Feeling on me before you bring that on Charlie: Bring that on? Rose: You know what i mean Charlie: Girl, I'm a freak you shouldn't say those things Rose: I'm only trying to get inside your brain To see if you can work me the way you say Charlie: It's okay, it's alright I got something that you gon' like Rose: Hey is that the truth or are you talking trash Is your game M.V.P. like steve nash Charlie: Promiscuous girl Wherever you are I'm all alone And its you that I want Rose: Promiscuous boy I'm calling your name But you're driving me crazy The way you're making me wait New Directions Boys: Promiscuous girl You're teasing me You know what I want And i got what you need New Directions Girls: Promiscuous boy We're one in the same So we don't gotta play games no more Video Category:Songs Category:Songs sung in Season One Category:Songs sung by Charlie Thompson Category:Songs sung by Rose Weiner Category:Duets